Kirby's Smashing Adventure
by captainwii
Summary: This tale spotlights Kirby and him competing in the Super Smash tournament for the first time, mainly contains first SSB characters.


Chapter 1

It's been very peaceful in Dreamland since Nightmare's defeat, Kirby has never had to fight any monsters for perhaps 6 months, not that he himself was keeping track.

There were some heroes that would find themselves with a wierd longing for excitement during times of peace, Kirby, however took no real regard for having never fought any monsters in a while, though if anything he has probubly appreciated that fact, as to him it means he rarely has to worry about his friends being in danger and it means all the more time for him to eat, play, and other stuff (though some would believe that he wouldn't think about 'other stuff' very much).

He woke up in his house one early morning and decided to go out for a little walk along the beach. While there doing his walk, he eventually stopped to sit on the sand to look and admire the sunset just over the horizon.

Something has recently occured to Kirby, ever since he came to the planet, he's frequently had to fight the monsters Nightmare created whenever they caused trouble, but when he defeated Nightmare, it all stopped. And ever since then, it's been mostly quiet and peaceful in Dreamland.

Kirby at first didn't really dwell on it too much, he in fact mostly just accepted and enjoyed it, but lately he started to find it somewhat...boring.

Indeed, Kirby has been lately feeling a slight cross between depression and boredom, he himself didn't really understand why, but he tried what he can to keep everyone from noticing because he didn't want anyone to have to worry about him, especially not Fumu, whom even Kirby knows is quick to show concern and Kirby knows that she's smart, so he's worried that she might have already noticed something was up. He thought, _though, if I'm lucky, she might either already know how to fix this or actually hasn't noticied at all and won't pry. But then again, how can she? the most I can say is 'Poyo'."_

Kirby sighed to himself, _I wish there was something that would liven things up abit, but not if it means there would be some other big bad guy coming here to harm anyone. Dedede sort of fixes this occasionally when he's cooking up one of his many weird plans, but without any monsters to do anything for him, those plans have been mostly harmless, at least for anyone aside from maybe Eascargon, but that's different. Still, I can't help but wish something would happen._

Suddenly, Kirby heard a strange shimmering sound. He looked around to see himself standing in a glowing white circle. But before Kirby could react, a bright flash occured, Kirby instinctively shut his eyes and flinched in response,

After afew seconds, he opened his eyes to see himself in a very different place, he looked around and saw what seemed like an endless grassland that streched to who-knows-how-long, with the only structure around being some big, fancy-looking mansion just a few yards away from where Kirby was standing.

Kirby had no idea where he was but could figure 2 things; he obviously wasn't in Pupupu Village, and he got the feeling he wasn't even in Pop Star anymore.

**"I know who you are, Kirby," **said a rather strange and somewhat ominous voice **"You have been chosen."**

Kirby turned around to see a giant, floating white hand towering over him.

**"I know you must be wondering where you are and who, or what, you are talking to, no?" **asked the giant hand.

Kirby simply nodded, while he did find the giant hand strange, he wasn't too bothered by it, if only because he had to deal with stranger things trying to kill him.

**"I am Master Hand," **said the talking, floating hand, **"And I have brought you to my Smash Dimension for you to compete with several other warriors from other dimensions in a fighting tournament. You are the first fighter I have chosen, so please, come with me."**

Master Hand floated over toward the mansion, Kirby followed him without hesitation.

Kirby thought to himself, _A fighting tournament? I certainly hope it wouldn't be anything like that one thing I did with those toy fighters that came to life. but what's a dimension?_

Master Hand said as he and Kirby entered the mansion's main hall, **"My brother and I made this mansion as a means to house fighters such as you, as well as ourselves, and just so it is out of the way, don't worry about killing your opponents in a fight or them killing you, in this dimension, literally, no one can die.**

_But what IS a dimension?_ Kirby asked himself, he tried to talk to Master Hand, "Poyo! Poyo! Poyo?"

Master Hand turned to Kirby as they both stopped, **"Let me guess, you are wondering what I dimension is?"**

This caught Kirby by complete surprise, he never knew anyone (aside from maybe Meta Knight) that was able to understand what he stand completely like that, it usually took him a while to properly get across what he is trying to say to anyone.

**"I will put it this way;" **said Master Hand, **"A dimension is another word for universe, and in case you are wondering how I could possibly understand you, I will only say that I know more about you than even your friend Meta Knight does, for I have been watching you from my dimension for a long while, just as I have with the other fighters that will be come. Now, let me show you to your room."**

As Kirby followed Master Hand around, he marveled and admired what he was seeing in the mansion, it reminded him of King Dedede's castle, but the mansion for oddly alot more furnished, with nicely patterned wallpaper posh lights and various hanging decorations on the wall, but the one thing that caught Kirby's attention the most, of all things, the carpet. which he felt was the thickest and softest he ever walked on, he felt slightly tempted to fall asleep just on the carpet, but he knew Master Hand was already leading him to his room, and figured it would be rude to just sleep in the hallway.

Shortly, Kirby and Master Hand came into what seemed much like a luxurious hotel suite, Kirby figured correctly that it must have been his room that Master Hand is giving him.

**"I must confess and apologize for the crude means I used to bring you here," **Master Hand said **"While the other fighters have simply been given messages inviting them to my tournament, I suspected that given your.. environment, that whether you would accept a chance to compete or not, you would not be given the chance to choose."**

Kirby didn't really know what Master Hand was talking about, but he wondered how everyone in Dreamland is doing and wondered if anyone noticed he's gone.

**"I have so far neither heard nor saw any signs of objection from you," **Master Hand said, **"So I am going to assume for now that you are agreeing to this, do not worry, you will be** **brought back home once the tournament is over. Now, Kirby, I will need your help with something, but it will take me a while to prepare everything needed, so feel free to explore any part of the mansion you wish for now, I simply advise you steer clear of my brother, you will recognize him as he is a left hand instead of a right, he also moves very hyperactively and giggles manically, he knows you are here, but he is far from sane and if he is busy with anything, I do not want him distracted, which happens very easily to him."**

Master Hand then left the room. Little did Kirby know that surprises left and right await him in his little stay in this mansion.

(author's note: hi there, as you might have guessed, I'm using the anime continuity of Kirby, mainly because while I have seen other fanfics do this, I haven't seen anyone tie in Kirby's first time competing in SSB with it, which is also why I hope you won't mind if I use strictly the first Smashers from the first SSB game for this one, other Smashers will appear in sequels to this...if I make any.)


End file.
